Fire and fury
by malifcbfan1899
Summary: A girl of unknown origins has spent most of her life in Winterfell. But, after unexpected turn of events, she is forced to follow Lord Stark to the South. Many secrets start to uncover in King's Landing, bringing her more danger than safety. Will she remain loyal to the family that raised her or fall into arms of a man whose love will endanger her even more? I don't own GoT
1. Prologue

**So, this is my first GoT fanfiction. I've been completely obsessed by both books and tv-series for the last three months, so I finally got a decent ( I hope so ) idea for a fic. I have to warn you at the beginning, English isn't my first language, so there are surely some grammar and spelling mistakes in here and I apologize for them in advance. If someone thinks this fic is truly worthy of his/ her time and would like to check the grammar before new chapter is published, I'd appreciate it very much. But, I'll really try my best to avoid mistakes, I promise.**

**At the start, the rating will be T, but it could change as the story goes on. **

**All the reviews are very much appreciated, both praises and criticisms :)**

**And I'll just stop writing author's notes now, so you can read the prologue. I hope you'll like it :)**

"My Lady." Catelyn raised her head and saw Vayon Poole, steward of Winterfell, approaching. He bowed his head. "Jory Cassel has just returned."

This morning, she had sent the said man, nephew of Winterfell's master-of-arms, to deal with a group of thieves who were terrorising villages near southern end of wolfswood. They were stealing food, clothes, money, everything they could put their hand on. Two men had been sent to Winterfell to look for protection from their liege-lord while the rest of the villagers remained behind to try to save some of their property.

But, their liege-lord wasn't here. Her husband Eddard Stark was down in the South, waging war against the Targaryens next to his best friend Robert Baratheon. She hasn't heard from him for weeks. She tried to keep believing he would come back to her and to their one-year-old son, but it was becoming harder with each day that passed.

_There has been no news that he is dead either._ she said that to herself every day. _He will come back. He must. He has to see his son, how much he has grown. He has to teach him how to rule, because Robb will be the Lord of Winterfell one day. I can't teach him how to be the Lord of Winterfell. I'm not of the North._

But, in her husband's absence, she had to learn to be strong. She had to get to know the North and its ways. And in the year she has been living here, she has learned. Not everything, of course, but enough.

At her command, Jory Cassel had brought more than a dozen men with him to banish the thieves out of the villages. She was determined to show that, despite Eddard being in the South, the people of the North could still rely on Winterfell to protect them. She would not be weak. The North, the winter, did not forgive weaknesses.

"I will see him at once." she put one of her sewing-works on the table ( sewing was her distraction in the moments of deepest fear and despair ) and got up.

She followed Poole through the corridors. When they reached the yard, the cold breeze bit her skin, giving her goose bumps. It was always cold in the North, no matter which season it was. But, she had other things to think about. Jory Cassel just came through the gates, with someone riding in front of him on his horse. He caught the sight of her and hurried toward her.

"My Lady." he bowed her head when his horse calmed down in front of her.

"Is it done?" she kept her eyes on him and her mind on the thieves, although her curiosity gave her no peace. "Have you all returned?"

He shook his head and she swallowed.

"The thieves have been dealt with." he said it as if trying to cheer her up by sharing the good news first, but she didn't want him to do it. She would never become strong enough if they would treat her as a fragile southern flower. "But, we've lost two men. Two good men."

"We must inform their families." she nodded sympathetically. She knew a lot of fear for the loved ones these days.

"It will be done, my Lady." Cassel said.

She laid her eyes on the person in front of him. He noticed it and shook the person slightly, waking her up.

The girl that looked at her was the strangest creature Catelyn has ever seen. She was full of opposites, like she couldn't decide what she wanted to be. Her eyes were black as night without stars, her skin pale and her hair silver. She couldn't have passed more than four or five name days, but the seriousness in those black eyes made Catelyn flinch. The girl didn't seem frightened by presence of strangers, like she was completely used to them.

"One of the thieves ran away from the battle with food." Cassel started to explain and Catelyn separated her eyes from the girl. "I followed him. He noticed me and tried to kill me, but I killed him first. Then she appeared."

Catelyn looked at the girl once more.

"Who is she?" she asked, though she wasn't completely sure who would answer. "Has anyone looked for her?"

"I don't know." Cassel sighed. "I asked every mother in the villages, but nobody has ever even seen her. I couldn't have left her alone in the wolfswood. It is a wonder she has survived for so long.

Catelyn looked at the girl's torso more carefully and saw what Cassel meant. The girl was as thin as a needle, like she hadn't eaten for days. Her clothes were dirty and wet, as it was her hair. She barely sat in the saddle and would surely fall had Cassel not hold her.

"You did well." Catelyn said. "But, if we don't act quickly, your good deed may turn out to be useless. Take her to the maester Luwin at once."

Cassel nodded and climbed off his horse, not letting the girl out of his hands for a moment. When his feet touched the ground, he took her in his hands and carried her inside the castle.

"My Lady?" Poole called her and she separated her eyes from the door Cassel had disappeared with the girl. "What are we going to do with her?"

Catelyn thought the answer over.

She could ask one of many women of Winterfell to take care of the girl, but in these times of war, nobody needed another person to worry about. Those women had husbands, men who were following Eddard in the South. They had their own children to feed and dress too, like she had her Robb. She couldn't ask of any of them to carry another burden in the form of an unknown child.

But, she couldn't leave the poor girl on her own either. The girl needed a mother, needed love and care only a mother can provide. And Catelyn felt that she had enough love in her heart for another child. Even though she knew every man wanted his first-born to be a son, she had secretly hoped for a girl when she had been pregnant with Robb. Her wish hadn't come true, but it could come true in another form, should she accept this girl. She could already imagine the girl and her son playing together when Robb grew up a little more. She could imagine a young lady who would charm the entire realm with her unusual, but still enchanting beauty. Even though it was obvious the girl had no Tully blood, in her heart, Catelyn could call her 'daughter'. At the thought, she felt warmness streaming through her body. Of course she would do it. She would accept that motherless child as her own.

"She will stay with us." she said, turning around to look directly at Poole. "I'll take care of the girl as if she were my own daughter. I'm sure my Lord husband would agree with me."

"But, my Lady, we don't know who she is." Poole protested. "She's neither a Tully nor a Stark. I know you pity the poor girl, but we cannot accept every orphan in the North."

"And what would you want me to do?" Catelyn barely kept her voice calm. Men always thought women weak because of things like this. Because of compassion for children. If she could, Catelyn would gladly accept every orphan in Seven Kingdoms and tried to give them a warm home. The Gods knew there were too many of them after the war had stolen their mothers and fathers. But, she didn't live in a fairytale. She knew that was impossible. Some evil deeds could not be erased. But, Jory Cassel had found this girl and brought her here. He took pity on the girl too. "Silly" compassion wasn't just a women's treat. "Should I leave her alone in the wood, hoping she would be eaten by a wolf before she starves to death?"

"No, my Lady, I ... " Poole started to apologize at once, but she didn't want to listen.

"Nobody knows who she is or where she has come from." Catelyn interrupted him. "I am a mother. If it were Robb who was lost, I'd conquer Casterly Rock and King's Landing and every city in the world to find him. And no one is looking for this girl. That means she truly has no one left. And I am absolutely sure there is enough room in Winterfell for her."

He seemed surprised by the sharpness of both her words and her gaze. But, he knew better than to argue, so he just nodded.

"As you command, my Lady. I will find her a room to sleep in." he said, bowed and then walked away.

A small smile of pride escaped Catelyn's lips. Being the Lady of Winterfell had its advantages.

* * *

"Catelyn?"

There were only two persons in Winterfell who used her first name. But, this was not the voice she wished to hear. She wished to hear it from her husband's lips. It would mean he was home, safe and sound. But, this was another voice, voice of a child, of a girl. Catelyn didn't want the girl to call her 'Lady', because it would destroy any kind of familiarity she hoped to create between them, but she couldn't let the girl call her 'mother' either, because she had only one trueborn child. So, for the girl found by Jory Cassel few weeks ago, she was just 'Catelyn'.

"Yes, Irina?" Catelyn separated her eyes from Robb, who was sitting in her lap, and looked toward the door of her room where the voice came from.

The girl, whom she named 'Irina', looked much healthier than she had when Cassel brought her to Winterfell. After few weeks of having three regular meals every day, her cheeks were pink instead of white, outlines of her bones not so visible anymore. She had had a cold before, but recovered successfully. Her hair, after being washed, wandered between colour of snow, gold and silver, depending on the light that was falling on it. Under the sun, it seemed silver. Under the light of the fire, it seemed gold. Under the moonlight, it seemed white. One could think she was one of the Targaryens, but Catelyn doubted it. All the Targaryens were down in the capital, trying to keep the Iron Throne. What would any of them, a little girl especially, be doing in the North? Besides, Irina's eyes didn't match the picture of a Targaryen. Her eyes were black, not violet, but different types of brilliance decorated them every time Catelyn looked at her.

Those same eyes looked at her curiously, but Catelyn could not notice that they laid on Robb for few times, as if Irina was trying to control them, but not succeeding.

"Can you braid my hair, please?" Irina asked politely, but her eyes shone cunningly, as if she had something else on her mind. "I can look after Robb while you do it."

Her words made Catelyn smile. Since she had first seen him, Irina has treated Robb like a younger brother. She was interested in everything about him. She watched Catelyn feed him, change his clothes, lull him to sleep. She wanted to hold him in her arms, but Catelyn didn't let her, thinking she was still too young. But, Irina didn't give up. She made up all kinds of excuses just to be around him. Catelyn praised the girl even more for one thing; she never tried to do it without Catelyn's permission. She pleaded and begged, but she never broke the promise that she wouldn't try to lift Robb until Catelyn decided she was ready.

"You never give up, do you?" Catelyn sighed, but the returned the smile Irina gave her. "Come. I'll braid your hair. But, you have to be careful."

"Thank you, Catelyn, thank you!" Irina yelled happily. In a moment, she was sitting next to Catelyn on her bed. She dropped the hairbrush on the bed and stretched her arms out. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'll hold him exactly like you do. He won't even notice the difference."

Catelyn laughed, but still was extremely careful while putting Robb in Irina's hands. The girl wanted to play the part of a mother, but being only four years old, she still didn't know the fear Catelyn did. Everything could go wrong in a second and Catelyn had no intentions of letting anything bad happen.

But, she didn't have to worry so much. Irina's arms were strong and certain. She hugged Robb and pressed him against her chest, like she was trying to convince him to trust her. After few moments she separated from him and made him sit in her lap. Robb made no sound, his blue eyes looking at her curiously.

When she was sure everything was alright, Catelyn started to brush Irina's hair. She loved those white locks which reached half of Irina's back. Their colour was so unusual that people said Irina was one of the Children of the Forest. The little girl that still lived in Catelyn, the part of her that was still young, childish Catelyn Tully, loved to believe that story. It sounded like one of the stories of her childhood came true. But, there was nothing unusual about Irina herself, no special powers or anything described in the mythology of the North, except for the fact she remembered nothing of her life before she had come to Winterfell. Catelyn didn't push the child, guessing the girl couldn't have any reasons for lying. The only other possibility was that she didn't _want_ to remember anything from her previous life. If that was the case, Catelyn didn't want to bring the bad memories out, so she left Irina's old life be. She was determined to give the girl a better life, a life full of memories worthy of remembering.

_I am looking at one right now._ she smiled, seeing Irina tousle Robb's auburn hair. Robb was smiling at her and Irina laughed.

"He likes me." she said as if surprised.

"Of course he does." Catelyn brushed the last lock and started to braid the white hair. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Can I give him a kiss?" Irina asked pleadingly. "On the nose."

"If he lets you." Catelyn teased.

Irina brought Robb's face closer to her own and leaned her lips against his nose. The kiss was short and sweet. Robb smiled at her.

"'Rina!" he reached for her face with his little hands. ''Rina' was among first words he had learned. Catelyn felt her heart ache at the thought he knew that word and didn't know some others. Some like 'Father'.

"Hey, Robb." Irina replied, caressing his cheek. "You are so adorable. I want to marry you."

The words made Catelyn laugh.

"You are both too young to think about marriage." she said.

"But, one day we won't be." Irina replied with as much firmness as a little girl could muster. "And I could be the Lady of Winterfell, like you are now. I'd be exactly like you, Catelyn."

"As I said, you're both too young to think about it." Catelyn didn't want to crush Irina's dreams, but she neither encouraged them. No-one knew Irina's origins and no son of a high lord would marry her, not even for her beauty or personality. If she grew up in a woman half as sweet and kind as she was now, Catelyn would gladly see her married to Robb. But, Robb would have to marry for political reasons. He would marry for men and weapons, for lands and for most importantly, an heir. An heir who would have both high-born parents so he could endure long in politics of Westeros.

"If he remains this cute forever, I'll steal him." Irina brought Robb closer to herself, making their foreheads touching, and shook her head against his. "It will be the first story where the woman steals the man from his castle instead of other way around."

"I love Robb too, you know." Catelyn was rather amused than angered by Irina's words. Imagination of a child had no limits, she knew that. "You would steal a son from his mother?"

Irina fell silent, but after few moments of musing, she found the answer.

"I'll steal you too, Catelyn." she said victoriously. "It will be great, just the three of us. We'll be like Aegon the Conqueror, Visenya and Rhaenys."

"So, we would conquer Westeros like they did?" Catelyn let the girl tell her story, knowing perfectly well it would never happen, but interested in the path Irina's mind wandered. "But, we have no dragons."

"We will find them." Irina said as if it was an obvious thing to do. "We will find old Valyria and the dragons. And then we will ride them and they will take us wherever we want to go."

"And where will we go?" Catelyn asked.

"Everywhere." Irina replied enthusiastically. "Across the Narrow Sea, to Braavos and Lys and all the free cities, then beyond the Wall, then to Dorne, and to King's Landing ..."

"For the love of the Seven." Catelyn interrupted the list. "Where did you learn all those names?"

"Maester Luwin told me." Irina explained. "He knows so many stories. When I asked him where he had found out about them, he showed me his books and said that I would know all those stories when I read all those books. He said he would teach me to read."

"Don't you think you are still too young?" Irina was one of the most curious children Catelyn had ever seen, but she didn't want her to push herself too hard.

"No." Irina said firmly. "I want to know all the stories maester Luwin knows. I have to learn to read first, so I can read all of his books. And then I will teach Robb to read."

"It seems Robb will be having a lot of trouble trying to escape you." Catelyn smiled and tied the braid and made sure it didn't fall apart. "Your hair is done. Can I have my son back now, please? Before you kidnap us and take us both away from Winterfell?"

Irina returned the smile and did as Catelyn asked. Soon, Robb was back in Catelyn's arms and Irina on her feet.

"Thank you, my Lady." she curtsied. When she stood up straight, her black eyes looked at Catelyn in expectation. "Was it good?"

"Very good." Catelyn smiled. "You're getting better every day, my little lady."

"Thank you." Irina curtsied once more, but then completely forgot herself and run out of the room in most unladylike manner. Her steps echoed the corridor as she ran through it like all armies of seven hells were after her.

"I'd be very careful if I were you, Robb." Catelyn looked at her son's blue eyes, but he didn't really pay attention to her. Sucking his thumb was more interesting to him now. But, she smiled to him anyway. "You have no idea how dangerous stubborn little girls can be."

* * *

The last three weeks had lasted an eternity each in Catelyn's mind. Since she had heard that Eddard was safe and that the war was won, she had been spending every spare moment on the walls of Winterfell, waiting for the sight of him and his bannermen returning home. She had been standing there, exposed to the North's cold winds and heavy rains, but cared for neither of it. She had said so many prayers that no evil would come to them, not when they were so close to coming home.

Today, at last, her wishes came true. She could see dozens of men now riding toward Winterfell, a gray direwolf of the Starks above their heads. Tears of joy were in her eyes. She had not let one of them fall while the war had lasted, not even in her darkest moments. But, now she cried in happiness.

She imagined greeting her husband, feeling him warm, _alive_, against her when he hugged her. She imagined joy and pride in his eyes when he looked at Robb, his firstborn, who has grown so much since he had last seen him. She imagined Eddard's smile when he saw that she took a good care of Winterfell and the North and its men while he was gone.

The only thing she couldn't imagine or guess was his reaction to Irina. She had no idea what he would do or say. She hoped and she feared. But, she could only wait and see.

He was so close now that she could recognize him riding in front. It was the time to find Robb and take her place in the yard with him in her arms. She arrived just at the moment Eddard's horse ran through the gates.

His eyes looked for her. When their gazes met, she smiled at him. His cold features softened, but he didn't smile. He climbed off his horse and came closer to her, carrying something in his arms, just like she was carrying Robb.

She bowed in front of her Lord, like the rest of Winterfell's household, but then felt his hand under her chin.

"My Lady." he greeted her.

"Finally, you are home." she said, took his hand into hers and kissed his knuckles.

"Yes, I am." he nodded and then his eyes laid on Robb. He pulled his hand out of hers and caressed his son's cheek gently, but said nothing.

"I want to introduce someone to you, my Lord." she said and turned around, enough to look behind her back, but still holding Robb within Eddard's reach. "Irina, come here."

The fair-haired girl approached with her head bowed. Catelyn had told her she had no reason to fear Eddard, but Irina still felt uncomfortable. Catelyn caressed her hair gently, for encouragement.

"My Lord, this is Irina." she said. "Jory Cassel has found her in the wolfswood two moons ago, but we couldn't leave her there all alone. She has been like an older sister to your son and already taken place in my heart. It is my great wish that you let her live with us here in Winterfell."

She watched as Eddard studied Irina. She couldn't say what he was thinking by his face expression. He could as easily say 'yes' as he could say 'no'. But, she noticed that Irina gained courage to look Eddard in the eyes. She bit her lip, as if forcing herself not to look away, but perhaps it was just a sign of nervousness. But, black eyes remained attached to the brown ones.

After few moments, which again seemed like an eternity to Catelyn, Eddard's eyes separated from Irina and looked at her.

"She may stay if that is your wish." he said, but then swallowed hard. "But, I have to ask something of you, Catelyn. There is another child that needs a mother here."

"What are you saying?" she asked as he started to uncover the thing he was carrying in his arms. At first, Catelyn had thought it was a gift for her, but now realized her mistake. It was another child, a little younger than Robb. "Whose child is that?"

"Mine." Eddard sighed, but still looking her directly in the eyes. "His name is Jon Snow."

She wanted to cry, right there and then. He had lain with another woman, he had betrayed her. And now he wanted her to take care of _his_ son? His, but not hers? When she already had two children to take care of?

_I won't!_ she wanted to yell at him. _I didn't give birth to him. Why doesn't his mother take care of him? He will never be my son. Never._

But, she couldn't refuse him, not in front of the entire Winterfell's household and his bannermen. She had to play her part of loyal wife. She had to tolerate her husband's mistakes, but was given nothing in return.

_No, no._ she rebuked herself. _I got something in return; Irina. How can I accept her, who is neither mine nor Eddard's daughter__,__ and refuse a child with Stark's blood in his veins? What would people say about me? I must try to accept him. For Irina's sake._

"I will do it." she heard herself speaking, although it sounded like voice of a stranger. _But, do not ask of me to love him. I will let him stay, I will tolerate him, I will take care of him, but I will not love him._

"Thank you." Eddard nodded.

She could see understanding in his eyes, compassion for her pain. But, she didn't want it. He should have been compassionate the day he had lain with another woman. He had known the pain his bastard would bring to Catelyn. And he had still put his own desires above his family. She didn't need compassion from such man. Maybe one day she would find love even for his bastard son. Until then, she would find comfort elsewhere, in two children she deemed hers. One of them was part hers, part Eddard's. But, the other was just her little girl and she would survive seeing thousands of Eddard's bastards, just to keep Irina safe by her side.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, people, you are amazing! Every new follow, fave or review made me want to jump to the sky and it was only the prologue. Now we are making a long skip to the beginning of GoT. More or less, because the King is already arriving in this chapter. Alright, no more revealing of the events. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)**

"Mother says you are in big trouble." a boy's voice said behind Irina's back. "You should be in the yard."

Irina grinned and turned around to face her younger foster brother Bran. His eyes were fixed on hers, but it seemed like he had to try really hard to keep them there. She knew he wanted to see the same thing she did; the King's party approaching Winterfell. That was the reason why she doubted he was here to rebuke her; after few words, he was going to join her watching.

"And what about you, Brandon?" he didn't like people using his full name, so she gladly used it to her advantage. "Shouldn't you be in the yard as well? I doubt Catelyn allowed to climb up here."

"I came to tell you that Mother is looking for you." he crossed his arms over his chest in attempt to look strict. "If we are not both in the yard soon, we will both be punished."

Irina didn't answer for few moments, pretending she was actually thinking his words over, but then she leaned toward him, whispering, although nobody could hear them.

"Does she know I'm _here_?" she asked.

"I think not." he shook his head. "Yet."

"Great." she smiled at him. "As long as no-one tells her where I am, I can watch the royal party coming. And the person who _could_, but _won't_ tell her can stay here and watch with me."

He was already caught in her net, that was as clear as day. He knelt next to her, put his hands on the wall and leaned his head on them.

"I have barely talked you into this, haven't I?" she said with irony in her voice and Bran glanced at her just so he could show her the big grin on his face. "Did you take care of Nameless?"

"Don't call him 'Nameless'." Bran protested. He was very protective of his direwolf pup, even though he still didn't give him a name. "I will think of a good name soon."

"In this year?" Irina teased him.

"Yes." Bran snorted. "If you had a direwolf, what name would you give to him?"

The question caught Irina off guard. Since she had no direwolf, she had never thought about that. There were only six of them and they belonged to each of the Stark children. Even Jon Snow had his. He was at least half a Stark, while Irina had no blood connections to them. Robb and Arya had offered to "share" their direwolves with her, but she had declined. She didn't mind having no pup to worry about, knowing that at some point, it would have been forgotten. She was one of those persons whose minds could easily wander off and forget things that needed to be done. A pup demanded devotion and worry and time that needed to be spent with it instead of doing something else, something she loved. So, the situation in which she had no direwolf didn't seem so bad to her. She was no Stark anyway.

"I would name it 'Arrow'." she said, thinking of one of her favourite things. It would be stupid to call pup 'Bow' or even worse 'Book'.

"Arrow." Bran repeated, testing the sound of the name on his lips. "No, I don't like it."

"Of course you don't." Irina tousled his hair. "Alright, I will make no more suggestions and leave you naming of Nameless."

"What do you think, what will they be like?" he pointed at the empty field in front of Winterfell, changing the subject. "Are there going to be many knights?"

"One knight of the Kingsguard for sure." she knew the name of every man currently serving in the Kingsguard. "The Queen and her children and half of the court are travelling with the King too. There must be many knights then. Someone must protect them."

"I will be a knight one day." Bran said enthusiastically. "I will fight with a sword and win tournaments."

"And rescue young ladies, of course." Irina laughed as he frowned.

"If all the girls were like you and Arya, they would not need saving." he snorted. "You both know how to shoot with bow and arrow. You can defend yourselves."

"But, bow and arrows are useless in hand-to-hand fight." Irina said, cursing herself for being too lazy to learn how to use a sword. She never felt comfortable with a sword in her hand. Bow and arrows were completely different things. They felt like extensions of her arms. "That is why ladies, myself included, need brave knights like you to be our champions and defend our honour."

Bran raised his eyebrows, like he wasn't sure whether she was telling the truth or just teasing him. Truth be told, she was teasing him. She didn't like the thought of being helpless lady waiting for rescue. She would rather rescue herself if possible.

Irina separated her eyes from Bran's face and looked over the walls again. She could feel her heartbeat pounding against her temples when she noticed the sight she had been waiting impatiently for the entire day to see.

"Look, Bran!" excitement filled her voice. "Here they come!"

It seemed like half of Westeros was moving into Winterfell. There were dozens of riders and even more walkers. But, the thing that stood out the most was Queen's carriage that seemed big even from the distance. They moved slowly, making obvious why they journey had lasted for so long.

"We could ride to the Wall and back, and we would still be here before they arrive." Irina grinned. "Come, Bran. It's time that we obey your Mother."

"Wait!" he protested. "I want to see more!"

"You will see them all when they arrive." she pulled his hand. "Come."

At last, he obeyed. They ran toward closest tower and climbed down it. Love for climbing and high places was something she shared only with Bran. Her other foster-siblings loved hard ground under their feet and people's gazes in level with theirs. But, wind in her hair and world under her feet made Irina feel truly happy. She wished she had wings, so she could go wherever she wanted and nobody could stop her, because she would be out of everyone's reach. That wish was just a childish fantasy, she knew that, but she never stopped reaching all the highest places she could find. When Bran became old enough, she even got company, someone who shared her opinions even if it was for different reasons.

Almost every man and woman of Winterfell stood in the yard when they arrived. They ran in front of Catelyn, who grabbed Bran's hand.

"I said 'No climbing today.'." she said strictly, her eyes still on Bran, but Irina knew Catelyn's words referred to her too. "What were you doing up there?"

"It's not his fault, Catelyn." Irina interfered before Bran could open his mouth.

"You have to call me 'Lady Stark' as long as the King is here." Catelyn rebuked her, but with gentleness in her voice.

"Yes, Lady Stark." Irina smiled sweetly at her foster mother. "It was _I_ who went up there, and Bran, as a fine knight he is, had no choice but to follow me and save me from my own recklessness."

Bran looked at Catelyn and quickly nodded.

Catelyn glanced at Irina, but before she could say anything, another person ran next to them. But, this one was stopped by Eddard.

"Arya!" he addressed younger Stark girl. His tone was so clearly dissatisfied by her behaviour that he didn't have to say anything else to make her look at her feet.

Catelyn was distracted by Arya's sudden appearance too, so Irina took her chance to flee without being noticed. She took her place next to Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. The latter leaned closer to her.

"How do you manage to get out of everything so easily?" he whispered, smirking at her. "You never obey them and yet you never get punished."

"Maybe it is because I am a woman." Irina returned the smirk. "You should try to wear a gown next time you have something the Starks wouldn't approve on your mind, Theon."

Jon made a choking noise and Irina knew he was holding back a laugh. She glanced at him, but looked away before his gaze could meet hers.

"So, is the King about to arrive already?" Theon asked, in the way Irina recognized as an attempt to change the subject. Like every man she has ever met, he didn't like to be mocked. Irina hoped to meet a man who could handle small mockery on his account, but it seemed it was the same case with that kind of men as with dragons; they were extinct.

"If you look at the gates, perhaps you will notice him." Jon's words made both Theon and Irina do as he said.

Irina felt disappointment streaming through her the moment she noticed King Robert. The only reason she actually recognized him as the King was the crown on his head. But, the fat man with a mane of black hair who wore it could pass only for a rich merchant who enjoyed his riches, never for a king. Nevertheless, she bowed like everyone else. She wanted to keep her head raised high enough to glance at the rest of the newcomers, but since she wasn't a Stark, she wasn't standing in the first row and therefore couldn't really see anything.

"My King." she heard Eddard saying and glanced at him. King Robert was standing in front of Lord of Winterfell, who was now the only one of the household who was standing up straight.

"You've got fat." the King said with strictness in his voice.

_Look who's talking._ Irina thought sarcastically.

She couldn't see Eddard's face, but after few seconds of silent seriousness, the King roared in laughter and hugged him.

"Where have you been for the last fifteen years?" King Robert said when they separated.

"Guarding the North for you." Eddard replied. "Winterfell is yours."

King Robert laughed in satisfied acceptance of the offered hospitality. Then he moved away from Eddard and stood in front of Catelyn.

"Cat!" he hugged her so tight that Irina feared he might break her bone or two.

After Catelyn, the King greeted Robb, but Irina's eyes didn't follow him any further. She was far more intrigued by the Queen who was now standing in front of Eddard. She couldn't differ more from her husband. Where King Robert was open and loud, Queen Cersei hid behind a mask of coldness and silence. She watched Eddard kissing her hand, but her mind seemed to be far away. She managed to shape a small smile when she looked at Catelyn, but at that moment the King came back and that smallest of smile was gone.

"Ned, take me to your crypts." the King ordered. "I wish to pay my respects."

"We have ridden for a month, my love." the Queen said, but it was obvious that she didn't truly mean the last two words. "Surely the dead can wait."

King Robert didn't even spare a glance at her direction.

"Ned." he nodded at Eddard, but then his eyes caught sight of Irina.

Irina felt speed of her heartbeat increase as King Robert frowned at her.

"Ned, who is she?" he pushed Eddard out of the way and approached her.

"This is Irina." Catelyn spoke to her defence, recognizing the danger in his voice. "She is part of our family."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed her hair, Catelyn." the King said coldly. "She looks like a Targaryen. And hiding a Targaryen from me is treason."

"She is no Targaryen." Eddard interfered before the talk could escalate. "They are dead, at least most of them. And she has been found near wolfswood. Why would any Targaryen be there?"

"I don't care _why_ any Targaryen would be there." the King growled. "I care about the attempts of taking my throne."

Irina had to try her best to remain calm, repeating to herself constantly that she didn't have anything to fear of. White hair didn't make her a Targaryen. Besides, she lacked the other typical Targaryen feature; violet eyes. Not to mention the fact that, if she was Targaryen, she would either be dead or in exile. She wouldn't have been left all alone in the woods. She just hoped the King had enough sense to realize that.

"All known Targaryens are either dead or in exile." Eddard said the words that wandered through her mind, but didn't leave it. "White hair doesn't mean anything. And her eyes are black, not violet."

King Robert shot her another suspicious gaze, but it seemed like Eddard managed to convince him he was wrong. He turned around and headed for the entrance. After he looked at Irina almost apologetically, Eddard followed him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Irina raised her gaze and saw Queen talking to her. "My husband can be quite unreasonable when it comes to the Targaryens. Or anyone who looks like them."

"It's alright, Your Grace." Irina curtsied. "I understand."

Queen's green eyes studied her for few more moments, but then were distracted by Arya's words:

"So, where's the Imp?"

Cersei frowned, but said nothing, at least not to them. In few moments she was already standing in front of a tall man with blond hair and green eyes, whispering something in his ear.

Irina was fascinated by similarities between the Lannister twins. Beside the hair and eye colour typical for the Lannister family, they shared lines around eyes and proud chins. The only things that they didn't share were shape of nose and face expressions. While the Queen looked like she rarely smiled in any occasion, her twin's lips looked like he was born with the smirk that played on them right now.

After few exchanged words, Cersei moved away from Jaime and gestured toward him to get going. His expression didn't change even when she turned around and walked away from him. But, for the shortest of moments, just in between one moment when he was looking at his sister's back and the other when he turned around to go wherever Cersei had sent him, his emerald eyes stopped on Irina.

She didn't feel that uncomfortable not even under gaze of King Robert. To the King, she was a threat, a faceless girl singled out only by the appearance of a Targaryen. But, Jaime Lannister was looking at her like a lion watching its prey, deciding whether he should play with her or just kill her at once. To him, she was as harmless as a kitten. He obviously didn't think she was a Targaryen. He of all people should be able to recognize a Targaryen when he saw one. He had killed one of them himself, an act that had earned him his nickname. But, he looked at her as he looked at all people except for his twin, with a smirk on his lips and indifference in his features.

Irina felt as if his gaze was captivating hers for centuries, but at last, he turned around and went away. She pulled herself together before anyone could notice absence of her mind. Luckily, the moment hadn't lasted long enough for anyone to suspect anything. Nevertheless, Irina still wanted to run away for a while, maybe climb somewhere high to clear her head from everything that had happened, but she didn't get the chance. Before she could flee unnoticed, men and women of the King's party started heading for their rooms, but one of them stopped in front of her.

"Irina, is it?" the Queen addressed her. When she nodded, Cersei waved her hand, gesturing her to follow her inside. "Come with me."

Irina was tempted to look at Catelyn for guidance, but she knew that would disappoint her foster mother. She was to pass her twentieth name day this year; she couldn't act like a child anymore. She had to make her own decisions. Not that she could really disobey the Queen's orders, but she could obey them with responsibility of a grown-up woman.

She caught up with Cersei and two princes and the princess. The royal children were walking on their mother's left side, in a line from the oldest to the youngest, and Irina was walking on the Queen's right.

"It was not wise that Lord and Lady Stark had decided to hide you from my husband." Cersei suddenly said to her. "They must have known he would see you sooner or later."

"I don't believe they were hiding me." Irina chose her words carefully, not wanting to anger the Queen by belying to her. "Lord Stark is King's friend. If he had thought I was a threat to the King, he would have warned him about me being here."

The gaze Cersei shot her after her words reminded Irina so much of Jamie's that she flinched. She didn't want to be played with.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to come with me." Cersei suddenly changed the subject.

"To show you the way to your rooms, I suppose." Irina said with as much courage as she could muster. It was not a wise to say anything that could be interpreted as mockery to the Queen. But, she was determined to show that she should not be underestimated, not even by queens.

"It is one of the reasons, yes." the Queen smiled, but that wasn't a smile of a person who liked you. "But, I could have asked anyone else. A Stark, as it would be proper. But, I have chosen you."

Irina guessed the Queen expected her to ask why, but she kept her mouth shut. If she had to play this game, she would not play it by the Queen's rules.

"You are a secretive one, aren't you?" amused smile that Cersei gave her was much more honest, if nothing else. "All the Starks wear their honour as a shield. But, it is a weak one."

"You dislike honourable men, Your Grace?" Irina let the tiniest note of irony be heard in her voice.

"With honour, there can be no secrets." the Queen gallantly avoided the answer to her question. "And people without secrets are boring."

"I have no secrets, Your Grace." Irina said firmly, seeing the way Queen's words were separating her from the Starks. "I'm afraid I am as boring as the rest of my family."

"Trust me, dear girl, you are no Stark." Cersei smirked. "The Starks are in my husband's great favour. You, on the other hand, irritate him. And that puts you in my favour."

**When you meet the royal family of Westeros at the beginning of GoT, you are disliked either by the King or by the Queen. There is no way they will both like you ( In most of the fics I've read Robert liked OCs and Cersei despised them, so I decided to change it a little bit :) ) I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake and I hope you liked the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, the next chapter is here :) I'm so glad to see that people are interested in this story, I hope it will live up to your expectations. A big 'thank you' to all of you who reviewed, faved, followed or just read :) And an especially big 'thank you' to _squirrel-ducky_ who was so kind to check and correct my grammar :)**

**I hope you'll like the chapter :)**

"You drank all the wine?" Irina's eyes wandered between the three empty cups in front of her and the faces of her foster siblings. There was no use in staring strictly at Bran and Rickon, since both of the boys were already half-asleep. Arya and Sansa were avoiding her gaze, but they surely weren't the ones to blame. On the other hand, Robb and Theon were giggling like two fourteen-year-old girls who had just got drunk for the first time.

"If you hadn't been dancing the entire time, maybe there would be wine for you." Theon grinned at her. "But I could find you some, if you dance with me first."

"And risk dying from your breath, Theon?" she smirked, but he took no offence, knowing she was teasing him. Or being too drunk to care. "I think I will look for the wine myself."

She turned around, checking all the tables in the hall. There was no way she would go to the King's table. Even if her appearance didn't annoy King Robert, he would certainly have her head just for an attempt at drinking _his_ wine. He drank more than half the people in the room put together and roared in laughter while grabbing servant girls' backsides. At this point he was probably so drunk that he would grab her too if she came too close to him. Other tables were full of men and women and she could see no cup that wasn't in someone's hand.

Only one table seemed like a good chance to find wine. Members of the royal family, except for the King and the Queen ( who were with Lord and Lady Stark ), were sitting at it, but Irina could see neither Princes nor the Princess. Only one man was seated there, watching the dancers and looking bored. And, there were three cups on the table. Hoping at least one of them was full, Irina headed over with a goblet in her hand.

She took a deep breath as she went toward him, hoping he wouldn't mind her presence. He noticed her watching him and, fortunately, gestured to her to join him.

"You seem to be looking for something, Lady Irina," he said when she sat at his table. "Or someone."

"Something would be the more precise expression, Lord Tyrion," she replied. "Do you have any wine here? I am afraid it has all been drunk at the Starks' table, and I do not dare ask the King."

"You are wise." Tyrion grinned. "Wine is one of King Robert's eternal loves."

"Yes, I have noticed," she returned his grin. "He looks like he would start a war if someone took it away from him."

"I couldn't agree more." Tyrion took one of the cups and poured some wine into her goblet. She took a sip and then looked at him again.

"So, I have met famous Tyrion Lannister." she said. "It is an honour, my Lord."

"Please, call me Tyrion." he raised his blond eyebrows. "I should have anticipated my height is famous even here in the North."

"I wasn't talking about your height," Irina smiled. "To me, it is your reading habits that you are famous for. Cat- ... Lady Stark has already asked me three times today to check if you had enough candles in your room so you could read until late."

"How kind of her." He did seem pleased, both by Catelyn's care and Irina's compliment. "I suppose you read a lot yourself, my Lady, if you find a man's reading habits interesting."

"If I have to call you 'Tyrion', you have to do me the same courtesy and call me 'Irina'." she warned him playfully. "And yes, I do read a lot. Lady Stark told me multiple times that if I spend as much time on sewing and singing as I spend on reading, I would be the most perfect lady in all of the Seven Kingdoms. But I know that would never happen. I have no talent for singing or sewing. I do not think I have a talent for dancing either, but at least I love it."

"I would say you make a fine Lady, Irina," Tyrion smiled. "But I am a man, so I believe Lady Stark knows more about these things than I do. What kinds of books do you like, my imperfect Lady?"

"Books about history and legends and dragons," she answered immediately. "I am afraid I cannot pick my favourite subject among the three. And yourself?"

"Allow me to answer you with a question of my own." he grinned, not waiting for permission. "Will you marry me, Irina? I have never met a woman as similar to myself as you."

She looked at him in surprise for a moment, but then he started to laugh and she joined him.

"Being married to the heir of Casterly Rock who also loves to read." She stared at him with a teasing expression on her face. "That is hardly a bad match for a woman with no connections."

Tyrion suddenly frowned, making her feel uncomfortable.

_Have I said anything wrong?_ she wondered. _But his brother is in the Kingsguard and his sister is the Queen. He _is_ the heir._

"My Father always forgets that I am his heir." Tyrion smiled at her, as if trying to prove her words weren't taken as an offence. "He would sooner leave the Rock to you than to me."

Irina noticed his bitterness, so she didn't want this conversation to continue in a serious tone. She wanted to laugh and she was determined to find a way to make him laugh with her.

"Your proposal will have to wait until he leaves me the Rock then," she grinned. "When he does, I will marry you and you will have it and he won't be able to do anything about it."

"An attractive idea, I must say." his lips shaped a smirk that was so similar to his brother's. "But more than half people of Westeros would have to die for that, and a dwarf and a lady are not really suited to killing people."

"We will find Old Valyria and the dragons," Irina said immediately, feeling like she was with her foster siblings, telling him another story. "They will do it for us."

"And you know where it is?" He looked suspiciously at her, but knew perfectly well that she was teasing him.

"When I was young, I believed that the Targaryens knew where Old Valyria was, but they didn't want to tell the rest of us so that nobody could go there and take the dragons for themselves. I made up all kinds of stories about it. The Starks deemed me mad sometimes." she took another sip of her wine and smiled over the edge of her goblet at him.

"I must hear some of these stories one day. But until we find the dragons and my Father dies, the Rock is still out of both of our reaches." he accepted her joke and chuckled. "I am afraid we may have more luck with the dragons."

"Is he one of those people who think they can't die?" Irina had heard all kinds of things about Tywin Lannister, but was interested to hear the story first hand.

"My Father is one of those people who just refuse to die." Tyrion grumbled. "Stubborn old bastard."

"You are allowed to talk about him in that manner?" Irina couldn't help herself but laugh because of Tyrion's choice of words to describe his Father.

"Only when he can't hear me," he smirked. "And when I'm surrounded by people who I trust not to tell him."

"So he's a man who can't handle a bit of mocking at his expense either?" she snorted, not managing to hold herself back.

"Not even a bit," he replied, smirk not leaving his face. "That is why I truly admire people who try and walk with their heads on their shoulders."

"I think every man needs to hear a joke at his own expense every once in a while," she commented. "It keeps their pride under control."

"Trust me, I have no problems with pride." Tyrion took another sip. "Maybe it is because I have heard enough jokes for ten lives."

She fell silent for a few moments. She had forgotten herself completely. He was so nice, so easy to talk to, that it made her forget what he had been going through every day. Being a dwarf born into a family as powerful as the Lannisters meant that he had spent half of his life listening to jokes on his account. Even if she didn't mean to offend him, she should have remembered that even the most innocent jokes could hurt.

"I apologize, Tyrion," she mumbled, barely looking him in the eyes, but forcing herself to do it so that he could see she meant it honestly.

"It was not you who offended me, Irina." he waved his hand nonchalantly. "You are the only reason this evening is bearable. I am afraid I'm not much fond of feasts."

"Neither is your sister, it seems." Irina glanced at the Queen, whose gaze would kill every person in the room if it could, her husband being first in line. "I would never want to be a Queen."

"Why not?" Tyrion asked her. "I thought it was what every girl dreamed of."

"Not me." she shook her head and looked at him again. "I guess women want to be queens so they could have all the power and do as they please, but look at your sister. She is the Queen, but what power does she really have? Her husband has bastards all over the Seven Kingdoms, he throws himself at every woman he sees and she mustn't ever say a thing. She must sit there quietly and endure everything he does that dishonours her. And when her husband dies, his son will take his place and then she will have to obey him. She bears all the chains of being the Queen, but gets very little in return."

"You sound like you pity her." both Tyrion's voice and expression were filled with something very similar to surprise.

"I do," she nodded. "If the Queen had a lover and the King found out about it, she would lose her head immediately. All of the Seven Kingdoms know about his infidelities, however, and no-one thinks of it as of something scandalous. The King has all the freedom he desires, but the Queen has none. She can't rule, she can't speak her mind, she just has to be an obedient wife who bears the heirs to the throne. I would never wish for such a life."

"My sister dreamt of being the Queen her entire youth." Tyrion said quietly, as if he couldn't decide whether to say the words out loud or not. "I wish she had been as wise as you are. Maybe she would have had a happier life."

"We all make mistakes." Irina shrugged. "But she is a high-born lady. I doubt your Father would have allowed her to live her life the way she had wanted to anyway. He would have made her marry some lord and she would have been in the same situation she's in now. Speak as little as possible, bear as many children as possible."

"But you are not a high-born lady." Tyrion commented.

"I think it is to my advantage." Irina glanced at the table where the Stark children were sitting. "Arya, the younger girl, hates acting like a lady and even the thought of being married one day. I pity her because she has no choice. Everyone knows who her parents are and what she needs to be. No matter how much she hates it, she will marry a lord and live her life doing everything she despises. Nobody expects me to get married because I have no connections, no fortunes, no true identity. I can choose how I want to live; if not completely, then much more than high-born children."

"I talked to your foster brother before about the same subject." he glanced across the room, as if looking for said foster brother, but then looked back at her. "He does not share your opinion. I think he would give anything to be a trueborn child and gladly handle everything that comes with it."

"Jon Snow, you mean?" she said with coldness in her voice. "He should learn not to care about anything people say about him. If you don't care, it can't hurt you. I don't care what people think of me and it makes my life easier."

She didn't want to talk about Jon Snow. He was different to her other foster siblings. After all, she was more Catelyn's child than Eddard's and that meant she was more under influence of Catelyn's scorn for him than Eddard's love. But she also knew that it wasn't Jon's fault that Eddard had been unfaithful to Catelyn, so her feelings for Jon were somewhere in the middle. The word that described them the most was 'indifference'. She wasn't rude towards him, but neither treated him with love and devotion like the rest of the Stark children.

"I said something similar to him," Tyrion said, but then smirked. "And now – can I ask you for a dance?"

_I didn't know you danced__._ The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped herself. This was a test, his smirk told her that. Dancing with him – with a dwarf – would surely make people laugh at her. Any excuse would be a sign that she did care about the opinions of others. But she had no intention of falling that test.

"It would be my pleasure." she returned his grin, knowing that he would realize she knew his intentions.

He took her hand into his own and few moments later they joined the other dancers. She could feel the gazes of everyone that was still at least partially sober on her, but she looked only at Tyrion. She would not care. She would dance and have fun. Luckily, the song that had just started was one of her favourites, so everything became much easier.

She had to stoop down a bit for him to hold her hands, but the steps ( though a bit smaller than usually ) and the spinning all felt the same as they would with any other partner. He made no mistakes, making him a better dancer than half of the boys and men she had already danced with. Of course, she should not have expected anything else. He was high-born after all, so surely his Father would never have allowed himself to be embarrassed by his son's inability to dance. She felt sorry for him, thinking about all the troubles he'd had to go through to obey his Father's wishes. For that, she smiled widely at Tyrion, showing him that she danced with joy, completely forgetting all the people who were staring at them. Her blue dress swayed around her, but never got in the way. Ecstasy filled her blood; this was what she loved. She couldn't be worried about anything. She could just enjoy, promising herself she would dance for the rest of the feast.

The dance was over too soon. In what seemed like only few moments, everyone stopped dancing and applauded. Her eyes found Tyrion's, who was looking at her with something similar to gratefulness in his features. She wanted to talk to him, ask him if she had passed his test, but before she could move closer to him, a hand grabbed her and in a moment she was dancing again.

"I thought, you've danced with a dwarf, you can't refuse me now," Theon whispered in her ear, pulling her against himself. "How could those short legs keep up with the North's most inspired dancer?"

"If you hadn't been so busy kissing some servant girl, maybe you would have noticed that he was doing just fine." Irina's words were just a bluff, she had no idea what Theon had been doing while she had danced with Tyrion.

"I watched you two the entire time." his arms around her relaxed, so she could see the smirk on his lips. "You seem completely enchanted by a dwarf, Irina. I have been trying for years without any success. Tell me, what is the secret? You are fond of men shorter than yourself?"

"It's more complicated than that," she grinned. "I am sorry, Theon darling, but the heir of Pyke cannot compete with the heir of Casterly Rock."

"So, it's all about the money?" Theon looked hurt. "I thought you were better than that."

"It's not all about the money." the expression of fake hurt showed on her face too, but then she smiled mischievously. "I heard noises from the brothel today. How Ros screamed while he was in there... she has never screamed that loudly with you."

He frowned. Now he really was insulted.

_You can insult men in any way you want, just don't question their ability in bed,_ Irina thought to herself, unable to decide whether to snort or to laugh.

"Are there any other reasons why the dwarf is better than me?" he smirked again, trying to show that her words didn't bother him, but they had distracted him enough that his foot went completely the wrong way and stood on hers.

"Ouch!" she frowned at him. "He is a better dancer, obviously."

"So, when's the wedding?" he hoped to strike back, but his jokes missed the target.

"The day after yours." she smiled sweetly, knowing that Theon was not made for marriage. She doubted that there was a woman in Seven Kingdoms who could handle his appetites on her own. But Irina had never been afraid of Theon. He made inappropriate jokes all the time, but had never touched her in an inappropriate way – he had whores for that. Everything she knew about lovemaking she had learned from the stories he told her, Robb, and Jon. She loved him like a brother. It was easy to tease him; he was never serious about anything. She loved his insouciance because it seemed like he had the life she wanted, life with no rules and no responsibilities.

When the dance was over, he didn't let her go. She guessed he was going to ask her for another one, but then an unfamiliar voice spoke:

"Can I ask for this dance, Lady Irina?"

She glanced at Theon and shrugged, telling him: 'He asked first.' She could see Theon wanted to protest, but surprisingly, he nodded and moved away from her without a word. When she turned around and faced the newcomer, she realized why.

His right hand took her left and his left rested on her back. His green eyes captured hers, not letting her forget herself in the dance as she usually did.

"I saw you dancing with my brother," Jamie Lannister said. "You didn't seem to mind."

There was no indifference in his features anymore. It was obvious that he really cared for Tyrion, which made answering easier. She didn't want to face the gaze he had given her in the yard again.

"Is there a reason I should have minded?" she raised her eyebrows. "I cannot say he's not a good dancer. Almost every man makes mistakes while dancing, but his dancing was beyond perfection."

"Most women wouldn't like to be seen dancing with him." he raised his hand and she twirled under it. When they faced each other again, the famous smirk was on his lips. "You, on the other hand, danced like you were looking at the prince of your dreams. Should Westeros expect a big wedding soon?"

"Are you so afraid I would take your brother away?" she returned the smirk. She would not let him confuse her. "Or you are just jealous because I pay more attention to him than I do to you?"

"I see you have a very high opinion of yourself, Lady Irina." like his sister, he had a talent for avoiding her questions.

"As does someone else in this pair, Ser Jaime," she said mischievously.

Her words made him chuckle, but he didn't answer. Instead, he made a step she didn't expect, taking her by surprise. His hands made her spin around again, so suddenly that she couldn't keep her balance. She practically fell into his arms when her face turned toward him again.

"My high opinion is obviously justified." he grinned at her while keeping her from falling. Her chin was rested on his chest, her forehead level with his chin. "You seem swept off your feet, my Lady."

Every answer she had stuck in her throat. Being so close to him did no favours to her mind. Her nose was right in front of his neck and it took every bit of her self-control not to lean completely against him and take a deep breath. His scent was already surrounding her, blurring her senses with its pleasantness. Her palms rested on his chest, put there by the weight of her own body. She could feel hard muscles under his shirt, the body of a man who spent his life with a sword in his hand. She could feel a heart pounding, although she couldn't guess whether it was his or hers.

_I must move away,_ the rational part of her mind tried to warn her. _I must move away._

Somehow she did, although it was only when he helped her to stand up straight. When her nose was filled with smell of wine and food instead of him, she could think rationally again. Those few moments seemed like a dream; a girl's dream of knights she saw in the pictures. Jamie Lannister was an attractive man, she couldn't deny that, but that was all there was between them; a sudden moment in which she had allowed herself to be enchanted by his presence like a little girl. Now she was a grown woman again, who could never love a man like him.

"Is my presence so breath-taking, Lady Irina?" he continued to play with her.

"It seems to me that everyone here can breathe just fine." luckily, she was back to her usual self.

"But not you." his eyes still captivated her. "I could think you like me."

"And I could think you like me too, since my opinion is so important to you." she smiled at him with mock sweetness.

He shook his head, making his golden locks dance.

"I see why my brother likes you." he said. "Beautiful and witty and has an answer to everything. He praises those features in women very highly."

"He told you that, or you are just guessing?" Irina asked playfully, waiting for her chance to lure him into a trap.

"I must admit I am guessing." he said the words she wanted to hear. "But, it can hardly be wrong."

"Maybe it is. I don't know your brother well enough to judge it." she smirked. "So, I think that what you're saying is actually your own opinion, Ser Jamie. And I am certain you have described me as beautiful. Who's swept off their feet now?"

For the good or the bad, the dance ended just at that moment. She left him standing there and hurried off toward the Starks' table, not wanting to give him a chance to think of an answer. She sat next to Robb, who turned to look at her.

"You danced with both of the Queen's brothers," he noticed.

"Yes, I did," she said, taking an apple. "So what?"

"They are Lannisters." he said the last word poisonously. "You know they don't like us."

"I try not to dislike people because of their family names," she said, taking a bite. "Anyway, _they_ asked _me_ to dance. It would have been a much bigger insult if I had refused them."

"Just be careful around them," he warned her. "They are not our friends."

"Of course they're not." she waved her hand nonchalantly. "It was just a dance, Robb. I have danced with dozens of men besides them and none of them worries you."

"People say the Imp is cunning." Robb frowned. "He could make you think he was your friend with his words and then hurt you. And Jaime Lannister isn't called the Kingslayer for nothing. I don't want to see you hurt, Irina."

"You are kind, Robb, but their words can't hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable," she said confidently.

_But, obviously, there are other things that can._ that part she kept to herself, thinking of the moment she had been trapped in the arms of Jaime Lannister.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, guys, there is no new chapter yet, I'm just replacing the document with the one that has been proofread. The only new thing here is that I found the picture that could fit Irina's character ( it's on my profile, just imagine the girl has black eyes, the rest of the features are pretty much the same as I imagine her ), since long and precise descriptions of someone's appearance aren't really my field. **

**_Squirrel-ducky_, I know I'm probably boring by now, but I'm really sorry for being impatient. Still, thank you for proofreading this :)**

**For the rest of you, I hope you liked/will like the chapter :)**

Tyrion watched his brother and Irina dance with an amused grin on his face. He was not jealous; it had been a long time since he'd last been jealous of Jaime, as a child of eight name days who wasn't as skilful with a sword as his older brother. Every now and then, his eyes glanced at his sister, who also looked at the pair but didn't seem amused at all. Maybe her expression was the primary source of his amusement, more than Jaime and Irina.

He wondered why Jaime had decided to ask Irina for a dance. The only partner his brother had ever free willingly asked to dance was his sword. Even if he had suddenly become fond of real dancing, he was immune to the charms of all women but one, and Irina wasn't _that_ one. Tyrion knew Jaime too well to hope. He surely had some motive for his action, but that wasn't love or even attraction to Irina.

Still, he almost got to his feet when Irina practically fell into Jaime's arms after a spin. Other dancers blocked his view, but he caught glimpses of them. Irina's hands on Jaime's chest, his hands on her upper arms, his lips above hers. For a moment they just stared at each other in silence, but then Jaime said something and helped Irina to stand up straight.

After few more moments, when the dance was over, Irina ran away at once to the safety of the company of the eldest Stark boy. Tyrion's gaze met his brother's and Jaime smirked, making his way toward him.

"What have you done to scare Lady Irina away, dear brother?" he grinned when Jaime joined him at the table. "I already miss her company."

Jamie poured himself some wine and took a gulp, but the smirk was back very soon.

"You seem to already be in love, brother." he said, completely avoiding answering Tyrion's question, as usual. "I cannot think of any other trick the Lady could have used to convince you to dance."

"I could think of some, but I assure you Lady Irina still has all of her virtue." Tyrion glanced at Irina, but she was too busy talking to Robb Stark to notice them. "I would not want to ruin your pleasures by taking her for myself. I know the dwarf cannot compare to the golden knight."

_C'mon, Jaime, take the bait._ His brother was not a stupid man, but he could be manipulated. Tyrion knew Jaime didn't need another manipulator around – Cersei was more than enough for him – but his curiosity got the best of him.

"My pleasures?" Jaime raised his eyebrows. _Got you._ "The only reason I danced with her is curiosity. I wanted to know what she had done that you agreed to dance with her. I know how much you loathe separating from your wine during feasts."

"And what did she tell you?" Tyrion forced himself to remain casual, although he really wanted to know the answer. He knew that if he tried to have a serious conversation with his brother, Jaime would just laugh at him and refuse to give any answer.

His plan worked out perfectly. Jaime grinned, which meant he would be honest as long as the conversation entertained him.

"She refused to answer." he said. "Though, she did say your dancing had been beyond perfection."

"How kind of her." Tyrion dared to glance at Irina once again. She was on her feet again, but it didn't seem like she was going back to dancing. The youngest Stark boy was asleep in her arms and the eldest one kept his other brother on his feet. Obviously the younger boys were ready for bed. After a few moments, the four were gone from the hall.

"It seems to me you can't take your eyes off the girl." a female voice said, drawing Tyrion's attention back to their table where he met Cersei's cold green eyes.

"How kind of you to join us, sweet sister." it has also been a long time since Cersei had made him feel uncomfortable. "Has your husband finally noticed that your mood is destroying all the fun at his table and sent you away?"

"Robert is so drunk he wouldn't notice if Rhaegar Targaryen sat next to him instead of me." she said poisonously. "He would probably toast with him."

"I almost feel proud that there is one person whose company you scorn more than mine." Tyrion smirked at his sister, knowing it wasn't his company she wanted.

To his disappointment, she didn't fall into his trap. She remained seated next to them, but the smirk that appeared on her face was not to Tyrion's liking at all.

"Don't try to change the subject." she said. _As if you are not doing it right now_. "Tell me, what have you promised to the girl if she danced with you? Not Casterly Rock, I hope. Father would be very displeased."

"You doubt my charms, Cersei?" Tyrion faked hurt. "I am truly hurt."

"The girl does not strike me as simple-minded or desperate." she continued in the same poisonous tone. "So, what was it?"

"Cersei, enough." Jaime tried, to Tyrion's gratefulness, but Cersei ignored him completely. It was a strange situation indeed, in which she had eyes for the brother she loathed and didn't spare a glance at the brother she loved.

"I put some of her words and beliefs to the test." Tyrion said, deciding to tell the truth. He liked Irina far too much to let Cersei think she was shallow and greedy. "She proved herself honest and confident and I got to dance with a beautiful girl who didn't mind it. It was definitely a successful night for both of us."

"Which words and beliefs?" it was also strange that Cersei continued to ask questions. She usually wasn't interested in other people.

_Unless she is plotting something again._ Tyrion thought, not looking away from his sister for a moment. _Yes, that sounds like Cersei._

"She said she did not care what people think of her." he said with a dose of carefulness in his voice. "A dance with a dwarf could make lot of people rethink their words, but she did not."

"No wonder, knowing that she has been raised by the Starks." Cersei snorted. "I cannot believe I hoped she could be an ally."

"An ally? _Your_ ally?" Tyrion raised his eyebrows, noticing Jaime was also surprised by Cersei's words. "Why would she go against the family who raised her to help you?"

"I hoped to make her come to King's Landing, so she could be persuaded to join us in time." she sounded irritated. She must have thought it seemed she was explaining herself to a child. "She is the only one without a single drop of Stark blood. When Eddard Stark becomes Hand, I will need someone close to him to warn me about his plans."

"You are so sure he will not refuse Robert?" he glanced at Lord Stark, who was sitting next to his friend with clear uneasiness on his face, like he couldn't even look at Robert leaning his head on one of the servant girl's breasts.

"Of course he won't." Cersei poured herself some wine, obviously determined not to look at her husband. "He is too honourable for that. Unfortunately, he has raised seven honourable fools."

"There are many words that could describe Lady Irina, but 'fool' is not one of them." Tyrion frowned at his sister. He remembered Irina's words about her and admired the girl for being able to pity Cersei. Nobody, not even Jaime, _pitied_ Cersei. Nobody in the world would ever pity the Queen. Tyrion would never pity a person who hated even the thought of him. And Jaime, being her twin, knew she didn't want pity, just like he didn't.

But his sister knew nothing of Irina's words and probably wouldn't care even if she did. Her eyes shone with malice as she looked at him.

"Maybe you could convince her to join us, _dear brother_." '_Demons' scrum__'__ you want to say, sister._ "Since you are already so in love with her."

"And why should I do that?" Tyrion smirked. "It is not I who needs a spy, sweet sister. Look, it even rhymes. Maybe I should write songs instead of doing your dirty work."

"For the family." She sounded ridiculous when she tried to sound like Father. "For the Lannisters."

"I still do not see how I would benefit from this." Tyrion had stopped caring for the House Lannister a long time ago. It had never cared for him. "Maybe you should try to convince Lady Irina to join us on your own – that should be an interesting experience for you. She will not fall under your charms as easily as men, you know."

He glanced at Jaime while saying those words.

His brother firmly believed that Cersei had loved only him and no other man for her entire life. He lived in an illusion, but at least he was happy in that illusion, so Tyrion didn't want to take it away from him. But he still remembered Cersei's speeches about the beauty of Prince Rhaegar and how their children would be both lions and dragons. She had never mentioned it in front of Jaime, of course, but Tyrion had overheard her a couple of times when she had been talking to her handmaidens. He had thought about telling Jaime, but realized that his brother would be devastated, so he kept everything to himself.

Jaime tried to look indifferent about his words, pretending he knew it was only the bickering between his siblings, but small parts of his mask still broke. He bit his lip and avoided looking at both of them. He loved both of them too much to take sides, at least most of the time. When Cersei truly wanted him to side with her, she would give him one of her evil smiles and he would be under her spell at once.

"I have ways of persuading women to do what I want too." Cersei smirked confidently. "If I offer her a young, rich, beautiful husband, lands and power, she will very soon be under my influence."

"Give her that and she will hate you for the rest of her life." Tyrion said coldly before he could stop himself. This kind of outburst didn't happen to him often. It even took his siblings by surprise.

"If she pleases me, I can turn her from nobody into somebody." Cersei still didn't understand. "No-one with even a glimpse of common sense would refuse that offer."

"She told me she pitied you for being the Queen." seeing the shock on Cersei's face was worth revealing that information. "She pities you for the life you have, the life of a prisoner, life in which your husband can dishonour you as much as he likes and you cannot do anything. She said she would hate having a life like yours. Put the chains of power on her, Cersei, and you will gain yourself another enemy."

Tyrion kept his eyes on his sister, but with corner of his eye he could see his brother. Jaime's expression wandered between shock and interest. He loathed the game of power played on political scene of Westeros, preferring an open battle with swords and spears instead of words. Tyrion believed Jamie himself couldn't remember if he had ever met another person old enough to understand the game, but scorn it like he did.

For a moment, he let himself feel a glimpse of hope for his brother. He would give everything to see Jaime out of Cersei's hands, but it would take a special person to set him free. Through the years, when he had still believed it possible, Tyrion had hoped many times that he had found the right woman for Jaime, but he had always got back to Cersei. Was Irina, untameable wind of the North, the one?

"Thank you for the warning, brother." Cersei's cold voice snapped him out of his musing. "I am glad to see that you still care for our House."

With those words, she left them alone. She took her place next to Lady Stark and, in very not-Cersei-like manner, started a conversation. Tyrion had a really bad feeling Irina was the centre of his sister's interest.

"You have just pissed off our dear sister." Jaime's voice drew Tyrion's attention. When he looked at him, his brother again seemed indifferent and disinterested, like the conversation between his siblings had been about pasture of livestock around Casterly Rock. "Now she will have no peace until she discovers what could buy Lady Irina's loyalty to her."

Tyrion snorted, knowing Jaime was right. Instead of moving Cersei's interest away from Irina, like he wanted, he put the girl right in the middle of it. And it was dangerous to be noticed by Cersei in any way. Tyrion hoped Cersei would lose interest in Irina by the time of their return to King's Landing, but for that to happen Irina would have to be completely invisible and have no interactions with his sister. He had no idea how it could be done, knowing Irina loved her freedom more than anything and couldn't stand a single day in a cage. The only thing he could hope for was that the Gods, both Old and New, would be merciful toward Irina and keep her out of Cersei's way.

_Gods._ he sneered. _If they grant my wish the way they usually do, Irina will become Cersei's most loyal friend. It will be better that I keep an eye on her myself. Being in her company at least will not be the hardest task I've ever had to do. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow. Wow. Wow just one more time ( but it still doesn't cover my amazement completely ).**

**60 follows already and so many nice reviews. Big 'thank you' for each and every one of them :) You are brilliant. I can't describe how glad I am you like this story. **

**Big thank you to _squirrel-ducky_ too, who spent her free time correcting my grammar. It's surely boring, but I hope the plot makes up for it :)**

**I hope you'll like the chapter :)**

The moment she stepped out into the sunny day, Irina felt excitement streaming through her body. It had finally come, the day that she could do anything she wanted. King Robert, Eddard, Robb and most of the men had been on the hunt since dawn and they surely would not return by nightfall. Catelyn had to take care of the ladies and make sure they weren't bored. Nobody had noticed her sneaking out of breakfast and they would not miss her enough to notice her absence any time soon.

_I have all the time in this day to have fun. _she mused, looking for something entertaining. _I'd better use it._

A single silhouette with a bow and arrow in his hands caught her eye. She made her way towards him, checking his posture.

"Lower that elbow." she laughed and pressed Bran's elbow, so it could stand parallel to the ground. But since she hadn't given him a warning about her presence in advance, the boy released the arrow in surprise. It missed the target completely, ending up in the mud.

He turned around and frowned at her.

"Now I have to clean it," he mumbled, wanting to complain, but also to avoid her disappointment.

"Every arrow that ends up in the mud is a lesson to shoot better next time." Irina tousled his hair. She had been doing that to Robb his entire childhood and it was a habit that she had to shift onto somebody else. Bran and Rickon were her favourite victims, although there was no better way to tease all-grown-up Robb than by doing it, especially in front of other girls. "Trust me, I've had my fair share of arrows in the mud."

"How many?" he asked, as if hearing a great number would make him feel better.

"Thousands." it probably wasn't far from the truth. "A few dozen every day until I passed my fifteenth name-day. Then I became good enough to only miss a dozen a day."

"You missed so many times?" he raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe her.

"Of course." she grinned. "What, did you think I was born this way? My dear Bran, it took days and weeks and months and years for me to learn how to shoot. But I listened to people who knew. You need to do the same and one day you'll learn."

"I try." he frowned at the bow as if it were its fault none of the arrows had ended up in the target. "But, you tell me one thing and Robb and Jon tell me another."

_I should have known. _she sighed.

"Bran, tell me, what did your Lady Mother teach you about lying?" she made a serious face, but it was difficult to keep it that way when Bran took it seriously.

"I must not lie." he mumbled.

"That's a good boy. So, you won't lie to me now?" she asked him and he nodded quickly. "Tell me, who is the best archer? Robb, Jon or me?"

"You." the answer came immediately, making her grin.

"So, will you listen to someone who actually knows how to use a bow and arrows or to two boys who love to pretend they know everything about everything?"

He looked confused, but soon realized she was expecting his answer.

"I will listen to you." he said.

"You are so much smarter than your older brothers." she sighed, remembering. "We used to practice together, but then they concluded they liked the sword better. Later, I tried to teach them to shoot, but they didn't want to listen. Assholes."

"You shouldn't be speaking like that while the royal party is here." he rebuked her and then looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time today. "And you shouldn't be wearing breeches either. Arya must not, that means you must not too. You are a woman, so you have to wear a dress."

Irina glanced down her clothes, as if she had forgotten what she was wearing. She had stolen it from the warehouse where Robb's old clothes were kept. It was from the time around his sixteenth name day, but if fitted her perfectly now. She was wearing a greyish-blue tunic, and breeches of the same colour, completed with grey boots of her own. Her shoulders were surrounded by a cloak to protect her from the biting wind. She grabbed the hood from her back and pulled it over her head. When her white hair was completely hidden, she smiled at Bran and put her forefinger on her lips.

"You still shouldn't ... " he tried to protest, but she moved her finger from her lips to his.

"Let me tell you a secret, Bran." she whispered as if they were plotting something. At least, she was. "There are rules that must never be broken. You must love your family, do what's right and so on. But, there are some rules that can be ... "

"Bypassed?" he said when she left the sentence unfinished.

She smiled.

"That's right." she looked around, checking to see if someone was watching them, but nobody paid them any attention. "The only catch is having to distinguish the unbreakable from the breakable ones."

"And you wearing a dress is one of the breakable ones?" he raised his eyebrows suspiciously, but then smirked. "Mother lets you do that when there are no strangers here, but she said you had to behave like a lady as long as the King is in Winterfell. I heard her."

"And as a good lady, I should now warn your Lady Mother you have developed a very bad habit of eavesdropping on people." as soon as the smirk appeared on her face, it vanished from his. "Besides, the King is hunting right now. He couldn't care less what I'm wearing. He has some poor stag or bear to kill."

"But, the Queen is still in Winterfell." he didn't give up easily. "She could see you."

Irina had to think the answer over for few moments. That was true, Cersei could see her. And it wouldn't be good at all. Catelyn had warned Irina that women in the South wouldn't even think about wearing breeches. In the South, it was a sign of poverty or savagery. If seen by the Queen, she would embarrass the Starks. Catelyn had begged her to put up with wearing dresses just as long as the royal party was here. She had promised that she would, but today it was such a beautiful day, as if made for riding or climbing on the walls of Winterfell. Rays of sun made their way through the clouds and cool breeze called for her to race with it. It wasn't a day for drinking tea and eating cakes with other ladies whose company she couldn't stand anyway. None of them were interested in history, warfare or dragons.

"I am sure the Queen has more important things on her mind than me." she said at last, smiling at Bran. "And now – would you like to join me in breaking the breakable rules?"

His eyes started to shine immediately, like someone had lit a torch in them.

"What are we going to do?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"Climbing doesn't sound too bad to me." the sight of pure happiness on Bran's face filled her with warmth. They hadn't climbed for _three_ _days_. Now it was the perfect chance. The men were hunting and women stayed inside to keep themselves warm.

_Let the Gods curse me if I don't enjoy myself today_, she thought, watching Bran as he was changing his mind. _I will do what I like and I don't care who sees me._

"But, Mother said ... " he started, but she gently covered his mouth with her palm.

She waited until he stopped protesting and then let him go.

"It will be our little secret." she said. "Just between you and me. You must not tell anyone. I won't."

He was giving in, she could see it. Determination and mischievousness appeared in his features; like he was about to pull the first prank in his life. Maybe he was; Irina couldn't remember. She has always been the most prankish child in the castle, truth be told; she could allow herself to be like that, while her foster siblings could not. Like she had told Tyrion yesterday at the feast, not being a high-born child was to her advantage.

But, she could talk other children into mischief every now and then. Now it was one of those times.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Bran looked her directly in the eyes; that meant he wasn't lying.

"Let's go then." she smiled. "Where are we going?"

"The Broken Tower." Bran answered immediately. "I haven't fed the ravens for three days. They will be mad at me."

"The Broken Tower it is." Irina agreed. It did not matter where she was; it was just important that it was somewhere high.

They filled their pockets with grains of maize and hurried toward the Broken Tower, followed by Bran's direwolf. It was one of the easiest places to climb up because of the many missing bricks that they could use as footings. Bran's smaller hands and feet allowed him to climb up the path Irina couldn't, but she had more experience, so they were climbing equally fast. Nameless, as Irina liked to call the pup, was forced to stay behind and just watch them.

When they were standing in level with one of the few windows that still had its shape, Irina started to move to the right, wanting to use the ivy that grew on its edge to go up. But, as she came closer to the window, she heard sounds. It made her stop so suddenly that she almost dropped the ivy. She pricked her ears to convince herself she was not imagining things. Someone moaned; a woman. It took few seconds for her to remember where she had heard those sounds before; from the brothel.

_Great, I just had to come across someone fucking; otherwise the day would have been too perfect._ she snorted. _No way that we can go here now. Bran is too young to see this. Who in the Seven Hells is fucking in the Broken Tower? _

She turned around and faced Bran, who was looking at her with expectation in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we won't be feeding ravens today." she cursed the bloody pair in that tower once again when she saw disappointment on Bran's face.

"Why?" he asked as if she had just taken his favourite toy away from him.

"We will feed them some other day." she avoided answer as best as she could, but she had to comfort him somehow; he loved to spend time with the birds. "Let's go climb somewhere else, alright?"

He nodded, but she saw her suggestion didn't satisfy him completely. He started to climb down, his attention on the bricks in front and under him.

_I'm sorry, Bran._ it hurt her to see him disappointed. She had the best intentions of making this day happy for him, but her plan was ruined. She watched him until his feet touched the ground and then frowned at the wall in front of her, as if she could see the pair through it. _Damn those two in there. I'd so like to get inside and kick them out of the bloody tower. They surely have something else to do._

As if the Gods had heard her thought of cursing her if she didn't have fun, the ivy in her hand suddenly loosened under pressure of her body. She dropped it at once, not wanting it to pull her down. But without the plant, which had served her as a rope, she was losing her balance. There were no holes in the wall in front of her. She had nothing to catch on to and she knew that without a footing she would fall.

She did the only thing she could; she bounced off the bricks and jumped on the edge of the window. For a moment she couldn't breathe, thinking she would fall anyway, but she managed to keep her balance. She leaned with both her hands and knees on the window, making sure she was safe.

It was only then she remembered the sounds she had heard. She turned around to apologize for disturbing ( what she really wanted to do was to shout at them and make them get out of there ), but then her breath stuck in her throat.

The Lannister twins stared at her with as much fear and panic on their faces as she did at them. There was no doubt that she had heard _them_. Cersei was covering her breasts with her hands and half of her dress was lying torn on the ground.

"He saw us." she mumbled loud enough for Irina to hear. At least the Queen didn't recognize her.

But Jaime was already walking toward her. She could see the intention in those green eyes, still shining in the excitement of fucking; he was going to push her off the window to silence her.

She turned around, but had nowhere to go. There was only hollowness and a long way down to the ground. But, she had to do _something_. Anything, no matter how crazy and suicidal it might seem.

Before she could think all the bad sides of her action over, she jumped off the window, drawing a surprised gasp out of Jaime Lannister. Her hands immediately reached for the wall, trying to find a rope that would save her life. She managed to grab the ivy, but the plant didn't hold on. It started to crumble as Irina's weight pulled it down. Her hands tried to grab the wall, wanting to find something to hold onto, but she was falling too fast.

_I'm going to die._ her heart beat fast against her temples, as if it wanted to use these last moments of her life. _This is all my fault. Please, please, just don't let them have seen Bran. He is just a child. Don't let them kill him._

The ground was coming to meet her. She couldn't separate her eyes from it. Just a second or two and it would all be over. She would never see her family again. She would never visit King's Landing, or the Wall, or the Free Cities across the Narrow Sea. She would never...

"Aaah!" she screamed as the wood pressed into her hand as she stopped falling. But, instead of letting it go, she held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. To her, it was. It was the difference between life and death. And she most certainly did not want to die.

Her feet stopped half a meter above the ground. Part of the ivy was still too firmly hitched on the wall after all these years that even her weight couldn't pull it down. She hung there for few moments, taking deep breathes, not quite believing she was still alive, but then she heard the steps coming down the stairs. It snapped her out of the frozenness she had fallen into, so she let the ivy go and jumped on the ground.

_Where can I hide?_ she forced her mind to focus on finding a hideout, but nothing seemed good enough. _They will find me. I can't get away. They won't stop until I am dead and their secret is safe again._

Still, she didn't want to give up. It was against her nature to give up. She ran as if all the armies of Seven Hells were after her. There was only one thought in mind; put as big a distance as possible between herself and the Lannisters. It was her only chance. Even if she promised not to tell anyone, they would not believe her. They would kill her to ensure her silence; but she would not let them. She would live her life as an exile, always looking back for possible assassins, but she would _live_.

Suddenly, something jumped in front of her, making her stumble over it. Her hands, which were already covered in blood after her skin had been flayed on the ivy, took the worst hit again, making her yell in pain. Even the wind made her palms hurt. But before she could get on her feet again and continue to run, the sun rays reflected on the sword that was under her chin.

"You escaped death from the fall, but this one you won't." Jaime's eyes had no brilliance anymore; now they were the cold dark eyes of a killer. "Any last words, boy?"

"I will say _her_ last words." a familiar voice, not expected, but fully welcomed, spoke.

Jaime looked back at Tyrion, but the edge of his sword was still leaned on Irina's neck.

"Tyrion?" he sounded surprised to see his little brother.

"Let her go." Tyrion bypassed his brother and stood next to Irina. "She did nothing."

"_She_ was spying on us!" Irina felt Jaime's rage quite clearly, since his sword pressed against her collar bone much more firmly than before. But he still kept his eyes on his brother, as if he didn't care, or didn't _know_, who she was. "_She_ saw me and Cersei, Tyrion. We can't let her live."

"If you were a gentleman, you would ask her politely to keep your secret, not chase after her across half of Winterfell," Tyrion chuckled.

Irina had no idea what the younger Lannister brother was trying to accomplish. Jokes would not make his brother willing to trust her or let her go. But she remained silent. She knew that she could not talk her way out of this on her own; her tongue would entangle itself in fear. The best thing she could do was to let Tyrion reason with Jaime; perhaps it would spare her a few extra moments of life.

"If I let her go, she will run off to Robert as soon as he's back." Jaime frowned at her, but it seemed he still didn't recognize her. He looked at her as a high-born looked at a servant girl, with no care for life of expendable supplies. "Would you like to see Cersei's and my heads on the spike, dear brother? Not to mention you will be beheaded too if they find out you've known it for all this time."

"Of course not." Tyrion said, making another step toward her, as if he wanted to remove his brother's sword from her throat. "But, as our sister so politely pointed out at the feast, this girl is one of seven honourable Stark ... children. She is so honourable that she would never break a given promise."

For the first time, Jaime looked her in the eyes. They stared at each other for few moments and then he used his sword.

The hood fell off her head. His sword caressed her cheek with its coldness, making her tremble. But she kept her eyes on his. She would not _show_ fear, not in front of this man. She couldn't prevent herself from _feeling_ it, but she would hide it in the deepest part of herself, a part he could never reach. She would ignore the strong and fast beating of her heart under the cold touch of his sword. Fear amused him. Fear would make him think she was weak. She knew there was no escape from this situation, but she was determined to face it with her head held high. She was not weak. And Jaime Lannister would remember her for that.

"Lady Irina." after few very long moments of staring at each other in silence, he spoke, his voice cold and indifferent.

"Ser Jaime," she said with the same coldness, as if they weren't in a position where she was kneeling in front of him while he was on the brink of killing her.

"Any last words?" he asked again.

"I thought a knight like yourself would be able to think of a better way to sweep a lady off her feet than this." the first thing that crossed her mind escaped her lips in the most poisonous tone she had ever mustered. "Obviously, I was wrong."

For a moment, that smirk of his appeared on his face, as if he truly was amused.

"If you hadn't spied on us, I assure you I would have thought of a better way," he said.

"I did not spy on you!" she spat before she could stop herself. "I spend half of my time climbing. It's not my fault you decided to fuck ..."

"Calm down!" they both turned around in surprise to look at Tyrion.

His eyes wandered between Irina and Jaime, frowning at both.

"No one needs to die today." he pointed at his brother. "You, remove that sword."

Before Jaime could open his mouth, Tyrion's eyes met Irina's.

"You, promise you will tell no living soul about what you saw." he ordered.

"We can't believe her." Jaime protested, forgetting his intention to kill Irina for a moment. He didn't like to be told what to do, especially not by his younger brother. "She is a Stark. Maybe not by blood or name, but by everything else."

"I am trying to save your ass!" Tyrion rolled his eyes. "What are you planning to say when they find her body? That her head just happened to fall off her shoulders?"

Jaime had no answer to that. Obviously he _hadn't_ been thinking about it.

"Irina, do I have your word that this will stay among us?" Tyrion's eyes fixed on her.

_Do I actually have any choice?_ she thought sarcastically, but then her mind wandered off in a completely different direction. _Why should I even care about the King finding out the truth? He hates me and I have no reason to love or respect him. If it were any other man that was Cersei's lover, I would probably be glad that she can have her revenge on Robert. The Gods know he deserves it. But why does it have to be her _brother_? It's disgusting and unnatural and ... and ... and I have to keep it secret. _

"Yes, you do." she addressed Tyrion, not wanting to look at Jaime at all. "I give you my word I won't tell anyone."

"Was there anyone else with you?" just when she thought she managed to get out of it, the slow but firm rise of the sword made her look Jaime in the eyes. "The younger Stark boy. He loves to climb too, doesn't he?"

_He hasn't seen him._ she forced herself to stay calm. _I can do this. I can lie to him. I have to do it, for Bran._

"There was no one else." she said firmly, not taking her eyes off him, forcing every part of her mind to _believe_ her own words. _There was no one else that saw you._

It seemed like time stopped at the moment she finished her sentence. Jaime's eyes were the only thing that existed in the world. His sword was gone, his brother was gone, Winterfell was gone. His gaze felt both like fire and like ice; causing goose bumps on her skin with its coldness and burning her with its intensity. But, there was something in that expression: a question, a hesitation, a doubt.

_Give me a reason to kill you. Run._

Her every instinct wanted to listen to him. If it was a challenging gaze, a gaze that played with her, maybe she would do it, just to spite him. But, it was different. And that kept her frozen on the ground. She didn't give in to the need to run away from him. She didn't give in to the fear. Because somehow it seemed that he was more afraid of her than she was of him.

_I am not running away__._ she suddenly realized. _He truly intended to kill me in the Tower, but then it was just his impulsiveness at hand. Here, with a cool head, he can't do it. He needs me to give him a reason. Any reason, like an attempt to run away._

Her understanding obviously showed on her face, because as soon as she realized it, he moved his sword away.

"If you mention this to anyone, you'll wish you'd never been born." he said coldly and then turned around to face his brother. "If Cersei and I lose our heads because of your trust, I will personally make sure you lose yours too."

Tyrion said nothing, just nodded seriously. Jaime nodded in return and then went away, without a single glance in Irina's direction. When he was out of sight, a strange feeling went through her, a weird mix of relief and something she couldn't exactly define.

"Are you alright?" Tyrion's voice came from what seemed like miles and miles away.

She forced her mind to focus on him. He stretched his hand out toward her, wanting to help her to get up. She accepted it, but still it was hard to be present here with Tyrion when all she could think about was the other Lannister brother and his strange behaviour.

"I am." she nodded. She could not let Tyrion suspect anything and besides, she owed him. "Thank you for saving me, Tyrion."

His eyes looked blankly at her for a moment, like his mind was also distracted, but then he frowned.

"I do not wish to scare you, Irina." he said seriously. "But I am afraid you are not safe yet."

"What?" it took some time for her wandering mind to process his words, but when she did, she couldn't even feel fear with the same intensity as before. "Why?"

"Jaime may seem cold and cruel to you, but he is nothing compare to Cersei." his green eyes watched her as if he thought she could lose consciousness any second.

But she didn't feel weak. She felt just numb, but it was a numbness she had never felt before. It was a paralysis of the mind, as if those few moments with Jaime had taken all of her mental strength. But she knew she was vulnerable in this state. She had to move away; from Tyrion, from everyone.

"I have to go." she mumbled and turned around.

"Irina." he grabbed her hand, making her look at him again against her will. He could not help her, not now. "I will try to reason with my sister, but I cannot promise you anything."

She stared at him blankly for few moments and then roused her hand out of his. There was nothing she could say. She started to run so fast that there was no chance he could catch her. She had to find a place to hide, not from the Queen, but from her own mind. She was afraid of what she felt; of a cold acceptance of the knowledge of who Cersei's lover was and of her own understanding of that same lover. She knew she would not tell the King about what she had seen that day, but not because of her scorn for him or the promise she had given to the Lannisters. Jaime was her reason; the way he had looked at her when he held her life in his hands, not being able to take it away. She knew that, in some strange way, she owed him. Cersei would not have hesitated for a second if she had been the one to catch her.

_She still can have my head for any reason that crosses her mind._ Irina could not bring herself to climb again, even though it usually helped to clear her head. _But, if I run away, then I am as good as dead, because they will stop at nothing to find me. I have to stay and face the Queen. Tyrion helped me to convince Jaime. Maybe there is a way I can convince her to trust me too. Maybe._


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter. You'll probably say 'Finally. It has been three weeks.' **

**Well, trust me, I'm really eager to continue this story, so that is why I posted this chapter. So, the same warning as in chapter 3: this has not been proofread. I haven't heard from my beta for quite some time, but it seems to me that you guys think I've abandoned this story. So, to show that I haven't, you get this chapter. I tried my best to avoid grammatical and spelling mistakes, but there are surely here, so please, turn a blind eye ( there is a different expression for it in my language, if this sounds ridiculous, blame the translator :P ) this time. As soon as I hear from my beta, I'll publish the proofread chapter :)**

**So, the rating goes up in this chapter since it's from Jaime Lannister's point of view. No matter how much I love him ( the more complicated character, the better, at least in my case ), I absolutely believe everything in his head should be rated M. Maybe I'm wrong, but this way is safer :)**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews that have the incredible ability to put a smile on my face every time :D And of course, for every follow, fave or just a view, they all count :) I hope you like this chapter, but I have a little task for you: if anything seems completely out of character for Jaime or Cersei and it annoys you beyond measure, please, warn me about it, so I don't make the same mistakes again. Of course, I'll be happy to see praises too if you like it, but I really want this to be a good story and Jaime is one of the most difficult characters to understand, so constructive criticism can only be helpful :)**

**So, enough of author's notes, they'll be as long as the chapter if I don't stop writing them :) Once more, I hope you'll like the chapter :)**

"It was Irina." Jaime said as soon as he closed the door of his sister's bedchamber.

"Did you kill her?" Cersei's voice was trembling. He had never seen his sister so scared in his life. Fear definitely didn't suit her. It made her seem almost like a stranger.

But, things were just about to get worse.

"No." he mumbled, offering her no further explanation.

He couldn't explain why, even though the memories kept rushing through his mind over and over again. One would think that constant observing of the same event would explain his motives at those particular moments, but it seemed they could be explained only by madness. Unfortunately, madness was something Jaime Lannister was too familiar with.

_White hair. Fire burning in those eyes._

_Again, he was facing Aerys. Again, he had life of the Mad King in his hands. Again, he expected to see the madness in those eyes, hear the words whispered and yelled at the same time: '_Burn them all._'._

_He would do the same as the first time. Aerys had to be stopped. He had no idea how it was possible that the Mad King came back to life, but he did not care. He would send him back to the deepest hell that he had managed to run away from. He would be branded 'Kingslayer' once again. The history did repeat itself._

_But, just as he was about to swing his sword, he recognized _her_. But, it was not her gender that he recognized her for. It was her eyes. Black as night, clear as day, with no sign of madness in them. She was not Aerys. _

_She was ... what was her name? The one whom he had danced with at the feast, who knew his and Cersei's secret. He knew it, he just had to remember. But, memories were strange things; they came when one did not expect or need them, but when one tried so hard to remember, they ran away._

_Just like she had run away. She had seen what he was about to do in the tower and chosen death on her own terms, rather than to be pushed by his hand. But, now she was facing him with such calmness in those black eyes, making him feel as if he was watching a clear starry night. Aerys had tried to run away, he remembered. The Mad King would have done anything to escape death once he had been forced to face it. There were no terms he would have been willing to accept. But, this girl was different. She was not Aerys._

_He remembered. Her name was Irina. Words came out of his mouth, then out of hers. Tyrion promised she would keep their secret. She gave her word she would keep their secret. She could be trusted. He could not kill her. She was not Aerys. _

_But, Cersei would never trust her. She wanted her dead. She wanted to keep them safe. He had to kill the girl. If only she gave him a reason. If she ran away, he could blame her for asking him to murder her, like Aerys had. It would be her fault, because it would prove she could not be trusted. _

_But, she did not run away. She knelt in front of him, letting him decide. _

_Why did she let him do that? What did she see in him? A man with no moral values, who had killed the King he was sworn to protect and who fucked his own sister? She had to see that, because he was that man. _

_But, then again, who would put his or her own life into hands of such a man? _

"You let her go?!" Cersei's rage interrupted his musing. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Jaime watched his sister in silence as she was walking from one side of the room to another, a true picture of a golden lioness in a cage, plotting how to get out of it. Cersei always plotted something; it was as much a part of her as golden hair, green eyes and cunt that became wet only for him. He had told her multiple times she worried too much. He couldn't miss the lines that started to appear in corners of her eyes and mouth, signs that she wasn't as young as she had once been. Still, she was far more beautiful than any other woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Her green eyes shone like emeralds in fury, making desire for her streaming through his veins even faster. He wanted to have her again, the Gods took the consequences.

"How could you let her go?!" she was now standing right in front of him, captivating his gaze. "She knows, Jaime. If she tells anyone ... "

"She won't." he raised his hand and caressed her cheek. His sweet sister, only his. "She gave her word."

His words pissed Cersei off, just the opposite of what he was trying to achieve.

"Her _word_?" she slapped his hand. "Are you mad?! I should put my entire future, _our_ entire future, into hands of a Stark?!"

"You should be grateful." this conversation started to irritate him. "Imagine she was raised by an ambitious lying snake like Littlefinger. Then you would have had something to be afraid of."

She walked away from him, toward the bed. He took that as an invitation and followed her, but before he could grab her and kiss her passionately, she suddenly changed her mind and walked toward the door.

She opened it and faced her guards.

"Bring me Lady Irina at once." she ordered.

"Yes, Your ... " the answer was interrupted by closing of the doors.

"Should I even bother asking you what are you planning to do with her?" Jaime made sure his voice was nonchalant and disinterested; he was as good at pretending he didn't care as he was at sword-fighting.

But, the truth was he didn't feel comfortable with seeing Irina again. He wouldn't mistake her for Aerys again, for sure; he blamed excitement of fucking, fear of being discovered, surprise of seeing someone jumping into death, ecstasy of chasing, and her resemblance to the Targaryens for blurring his mind. But, he couldn't blame anyone but himself for not killing her. She had caught him in the weakest state anyone had ever seen him, maybe even including Cersei. He had to be strong in front of Cersei for Cersei; she would never want to see him weak. She loved the fierce, strong, passionate man he was; she was a person who could never love a weakling. He would rather die than lose her. For everyone else he was the Kingslayer, oathbreaker, a man with shit for honour. For Cersei he was the other half which life would be impossible without, a beloved man, the only thing beside her children that she truly loved and cared for.

But, he couldn't admit, not even to Cersei, how much Irina confused him. Not by her appearance or by her knowledge of their secret or by her skills with bow and arrows ( he had heard her skills were amazing ), but by being the person whose opinion of him he couldn't understand. If she hated him, he wouldn't have cared; a lot of people did. If she was disgusted by him, he wouldn't have cared either. He was used to all that. If she had a crush on him, as many naive young ladies still did, he would have laughed and ignored her, like he did with all the others. If she loved him, she would have been Cersei.

But, she fitted into none of those groups. She was ... different.

Cersei didn't answer him, but started to walk from one side of the room to another again. But, it wasn't fast nervous walking it had been before; her steps were now slow and level-headed. She didn't look at him again, as if she forgot he was still there.

He didn't want to interrupt her in her musing, so the silence continued until the door of her chambers opened again. One of her guards stood there, bowing his head in Cersei's direction.

"She is here, Your Grace." he said.

"Let her come in and leave." Cersei ordered. "Find yourselves something to do. I don't want to see you in front of my chambers."

"But, Your Grace ... " the man started to protest.

_Idiot._ Jaime had to restrain from rolling his eyes. _It's not your place to question queens, especially my sister._

"Do you think I should be afraid of a girl?" Cersei hissed at her guard. "Get out right now."

The guard luckily realized that further protesting would cost him his head. He came out of the room and let Irina in before closing the door behind her back. Jaime heard two pairs of steps of Cersei's guards going away down the corridor. Cersei obviously wanted this to end quietly, without curious ears to eavesdrop on them. He wondered how his sister was planning to explain a sudden death of a perfectly healthy young woman.

"Your Grace." Irina curtsied, but her eyes were fixed on Cersei's, her voice cold and serious. It didn't seem she was afraid of his sister or that she noticed his presence. She still wore man's clothing he had last seen her in, obviously feeling comfortable in her own skin.

"I think we can now drop fake curtsies and titles, Irina." Cersei wasn't pleased by lack of fear in Irina's features. She had obviously expected a frightened little girl who just wanted to know what she could do to please the Queen.

_You will have to do much better than that to scare this one, sister._ he glanced at the white-haired woman and then at the gold-haired. _She is going to be a big challenge, even for you._

"My curtsey was not fake, Your Grace." Irina refused to play this game by Cersei's rules. "You are the Queen. I know how to act around royals."

"You see, it is exactly your _knowledge_ that worries me." Cersei smirked, but didn't take her eyes off Irina's. "You know a very dangerous secret of mine. And I've learned a long time ago the dead are the best at keeping secrets."

"I would agree." unlike Cersei, Irina was still completely serious. "In some other circumstances."

"And which circumstances would that be?" Cersei asked sarcastically.

"The ones that wouldn't cost me my own head." Irina said calmly, as if she wasn't talking about her own death. "In the momentary ones I would swear that I am one of living persons who can keep a secret as well as any dead."

To Jaime's surprise, Irina's words made Cersei laugh in amusement. Laugh didn't come easily to his sister, any kind of it.

"Well, I do not know you well enough to be sure of it." Cersei smirked. "But, I am willing to offer you a chance to prove yourself trustworthy."

The only answer Irina gave her was raising eyebrows.

"Lord Stark is soon to become Hand of the King." Cersei took Irina's silence as a sign of interest in this offer. Jaime wasn't so sure. "He will try to rule the Kingdoms while my husband guzzles the wine down and fucks whores."

Jaime watched Irina carefully, but the girl didn't even blink at Cersei's vulgar vocabulary. She stood there so still that he wondered if she had turned into a rock.

"But, you already know that I am not fond of honourable men like Lord Stark." Cersei continued. "They want to make the world honourable by eradicating everyone with secrets while having no secrets of their own that could be used to keep the balance."

"If you hope that I will tell you some dirty secret of Lord Stark, I'm afraid you will be disappointed, Your Grace." Irina finally spoke, but even though her words seemed spiteful, her tone wasn't. "Every man and woman in the North knows of him the same as I do. I don't know any secret of his that would interest you."

"I don't care about secrets of Lord Stark's past." Cersei shook her head. "It's his future that worries me. His future in King's Landing. His plans, his intentions."

Irina's eyes studied Cersei's for few moments as all pieces of the puzzle were put together. Jaime had to admit this plot was clever. Cersei gained a spy while keeping their secret safe at the same time. Irina wasn't foolish or suicidal. She would accept it.

"If I agree to do this, you will not kill me." Irina still looked only at his sister, not even acknowledging Jaime's presence in the room.

"If you agree _and_ if you keep our secret." Cersei corrected her.

Irina calmly nodded and thought the answer over for a second. But, it wasn't the answer Jaime, or his sister, expected.

"I will not spy on Lord Stark for you." she said firmly. "He has always been like a father to me. I will not betray him. But, neither will I betray you. Your secret is safe with me."

For a moment, nobody spoke. And then the talk escalated.

"Who do you think you are?!" Cersei raged. She hated any shape of disobedience, defiance especially. "You are at my mercy here and yet you dare to impose conditions! I should have my brother cut off your head!"

"I do not impose any conditions, Your Grace." suddenly, Irina's voice wasn't as calm as before. Her black eyes narrowed at his sister, fury burning in them like fire in the darkness. Jaime would bet her fury could very easily match Cersei's. Two furies as powerful as theirs were a dangerous combination while facing each other. "But, if you are so determined to kill me, why don't you do it yourself? Why do you need your brother's hand?"

Cersei was caught off guard, but so was Jaime.

He knew about northern way of dealing with criminals; there was no executioner. The man who set the punishment had to swing the sword.

He had had his chance to swing the sword and kill the girl. He could have ended her life in one swift move. But, he had chosen to spare her. Tyrion had surely taken some part in that choice, but not enough that it would please Cersei. Irina was still alive because he had decided to trust her. If there was any mistake, it was his mistake. Cersei had no right to correct it. It could be done only by his hand. But, that hand, which had killed the Mad King and many others, had failed to kill this young woman. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't compassion that he felt, or any kind of care for Irina, it was just ... not right.

But, now he was trapped between his loyalty to Cersei and this strange feeling Irina had woken up in him. He could not change his mind just because his sister wanted it. He had made his choice. The only problem was that it was different from the one Cersei would have made.

"I came to give you what you want." Irina was the one who interrupted the silence again. "A guarantee that I will keep your secret."

"And why should I believe you will do it?" Cersei snorted scornfully. "You've been raised by the foolish honourable Starks. Your bloody honour surely cannot bear hiding a secret like this from my husband."

Jaime was sure that at that moment, after those words, Irina would attack Cersei, either with words or with fists. This conversation had already pissed her off and Cersei's insulting of her family could push her over the edge. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to stab Irina through the heart at the first sign of violence. But, he couldn't deny he was half-hoping the girl would attack his sister. It would be a perfect chance to finally end this bloody nonsense.

But, instead of completely losing control over herself, Irina seemed to regain it. The fire in her eyes was half-put out, but the spark was still there. She wasn't giving up, he knew it. She would just use another way to get what she wanted.

"On the day we met, you said yourself I was no Stark, Your Grace." Jaime noticed surprise on Cersei's face, but also that she remembered the event.

"Maybe I was wrong." his sister was still frowning, but at least now it didn't seem the room would set on fire.

"The reasons you justified your opinion with say differently." Irina reminded her. "I have no love for the King, as he has none for me. He has done everything to deserve your infidelity. I would be glad that you have your own revenge on him if it weren't your brother who was your lover. That, I must admit, disgusts me."

She still didn't look at him. She acted like he wasn't in the room at all. But, he knew she knew he was there. The way her eyes were fixed on his sister told him that; determined not to even glance in his direction. She didn't want to look at him, because she had no idea what she would see.

"So, if you are so disgusted by it, why would you keep it secret?" Cersei wondered.

"Because I have no reasons to give it away." Irina crossed her hands over her chest. "What would I gain by doing it? Your husband's favour? Don't make me laugh. A nice husband and a household where I can spend the rest of my days bearing children and playing a role of obedient wife? No, thank you. A war your father would start if you lost your head? I don't want it."

There was a long silence after those words. Jaime felt completely redundant in the room. Two women in front of him had eyes only for each other, judging and trying to find a lie in the features of the other.

_She has a point._ he thought, looking at the white-haired woman. _She could gain nothing from this situation. Robert hates her and it's entirely possible he would sooner believe Cersei's words than Irina's. But, Eddard Stark is a completely different thing. He would believe his foster daughter._

"My husband maybe wouldn't believe you, but Lord Stark would." Cersei spoke again just at the moment he was going to point out the same. "If I let you go, what would prevent you from running to him right away?"

"The word I gave you." Irina said. "I keep my promises, Your Grace, no matter whom I have made them to."

"Even if you have to make a promise to people like us?" his sister smirked, obviously trying to bring Irina's rage back on the surface. "People who despise the King and your family and you?"

"I do not make promises I don't intend to keep." Irina elegantly avoided Cersei's trap. "Your secret is safe, and so are your children."

For the shortest of moments, sneer filled Irina's features as Cersei suddenly gasped in panic. His sister was caught completely off guard, so she probably didn't even notice it.

But, Jaime did. Lives of those children meant so little to him, since he had never deemed those children his. Cersei and Robert had made sure of that, each in their own way. The first forbade him to spend time with them while the latter took his place. But, the children's faces were marked by their heritage. They were all pure Lannisters, in both appearance and blood. It wasn't really a hard guess for anyone who bothered to take a closer look at them. Irina had heard enough of both his and Cersei's threats, but now she had his sister in her pocket. She knew who Joffrey's, Myrcella's and Tommen's true father was and held their lives in her hands, just like he had held hers.

"It wasn't too hard to put two and two together." Irina explained with a tiny note of sarcasm in her voice, but sneer was gone from her face as soon as it had appeared. The only thing left in her voice was firmness, firmness of someone who was being completely honest. "I am not cruel. I know the children didn't get to choose their parents. They are innocent. And I will not let someone innocent die if I can prevent it. You may think whatever you want about me, but you can be sure of that."

For a moment, Cersei's features softened, as if she had lost control over her feelings. Jaime had never seen her so vulnerable in front of anyone else but him. She had learned a long time ago how to wear mask of the Queen in front of everyone else, but now she looked like a little girl who was scared of the dark, alone in her chambers, waiting for him to come to her to comfort and encourage her. But, it felt strange that someone else's words, not his, comforted her. She couldn't prevent herself from being relieved. Jaime was sure she also felt gratefulness, but maybe even she herself didn't recognize it as such. If she was anyone else, not the Queen and not Cersei Lannister, he would have sworn she was about to thank Irina for understanding the girl was showing to her.

All the other women would have done so. But, not his sister. She remained cold, trying to prove she was more than a human being, unaffected by feelings. The green eyes were again fixed on the black ones, both cold as winds of the North.

"I will hold you to your word." Cersei said. "But, do not think for a moment the North is too far for me to reach if you betray me. Believe me, girl, if we lose our heads, you will follow us to the Seven Hells very soon."

Irina said nothing, just nodded and then curtsied. But, before she went to the door, her eyes stopped on Jaime for the first time since she had entered the room.

He felt speed of his heartbeat increase against his temples. He could see thousands of questions in just one gaze: _Why haven't you said anything? Why do you fuck your own sister? Why haven't you sided with her? Why did you let me go? Do you love her? Do you love your children? What kind of man are you? Why did you kill me? Why didn't you bring me your father's head? Why didn't you let me burn them all? Back in the tower, you didn't care about life of one girl, did you? What difference does it make then, one life or thousands? Burn them all, Jaime Lannister, or I will burn you._

_Stop it, stop it, Seven fucking Hells, stop it! _he stared at her eyes, holding on to them as a reminder of who she really was. _She is not Aerys. She is not. But, why do I keep seeing him whenever I look at her? She isn't similar to him _that_ much. But, this has to stop. I will not allow this woman, this _girl_, to drive me mad._

At the moment he opened his mouth to say something, though he had no bloody idea what, Irina turned around and left the room. He was left alone with Cersei, but all the desire he had had for her was gone. The talk left him empty, even though he hadn't taken a big part in it. But, it meant he had listened, he had watched. He was usually the one in centre of every conversation with his sarcastic comments and witty remarks, but in this one he had been just a part of the audience, which meant he had paid attention to things he didn't usually notice. Nevertheless, he felt lost in this unknown situation and knew he would give his best to make everything as it had been before.

One glance at his sister's face told him the return to the old ways had already started. She held a goblet of wine in her hand and smirked at it, as if she saw something on the surface of the red liquid that pleased her very much.

"You are not going to let her go, are you?" he asked, making his way past her to pour himself some wine too. He desperately needed a distraction from the memories.

"Of course not." Cersei took a gulp and looked at him. "The girl is foolish for believing I will leave her alone. It's time that she learns how dangerous this game can truly be."


End file.
